


Dressed-Up Dinner

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Dinner Parties, Edward makes a guest appearance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 14: A Beautiful SightRiza has always enjoyed getting dressed up for parties.





	Dressed-Up Dinner

Riza spun around again, watching the sparkling tulle skirt fly out around her. This was the first year she was old enough to go to the fancy Christmas parties Mama and Father always went to. She was bouncing excitedly as she waited for her father to come down from his room, ready to begin the journey across town to the party.

“C’mon c’mon! We hafta go!” she cried, yanking on her mother’s arm.

“We’ll go as soon as your father joins us, Riza. It won’t be long now. So please just calm down. The party isn’t going anywhere.”

“But I wanna go now!”

“Can you drive the car, Riza?”

She paused, her lips quirking downward. “Well… No. But you can, can’t you, mama?”

Her mother laughed. “Oh darling, no. That’s your father’s job.” She leaned down and whispered in Riza’s ear. “Between the two of us, that’s why I keep him around.”

Riza laughed, and continued to bounce eagerly, her brand-new shoes clacking on the hardwood floor. Her skirt flounced up and down in time with her jumps.

“Well, look at this!” her father remarked, a jovial grin on his face. “You look so grown up, Riza,” he commented. 

“Thank you father,” she replied shyly, settling down all at once. She smoothed the tulle of her skirt, getting it to settle neatly against her legs.

“And you look absolutely lovely, Elizabeth,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek. Riza watched as her parents smiled at each other before she grabbed her mother’s hand.

“Can we go now?” she demanded.

Her parents both laughed. “Of course, Riza,” her mother said. “Let’s go. Shall we dear?” her mother asked her father.

“Of course,” he replied. “Come along, Riza.”

***

Riza fastened the silver earrings carefully. The simple diamond pendant nestled in the hollow of her throat. The red dress clung to her figure in a flattering way, though she felt that it showed off a  _ bit _ more of her figure than she was usually comfortable with.

“Riza? Are you almost ready to go? Edward is here to watch Ellie and Tim!”

“Just a second, Roy. I’ll be right down,” she called back, fiddling with her hair one last time. She took a deep breath, and then stood. She tottered for a moment in the heels, still finding the footwear ridiculous.

She began to descend the stairs, listening to Roy and Edward talk. Roy looked absolutely dashing in his black suit, a festive red bowtie around his neck. She watched as her husband turned to face her, heard his voice trail off. She must have looked worried because Roy came up the staircase to meet her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“No, no. Nothing. You’re… You’re absolutely beautiful, Riza.” He pressed his lips to her cheek. “The dress suits you.”

“You chose it. You know I’m hopeless when it comes to fashion.”

“I-I… You’re gorgeous. You’ll be the most beautiful woman at the party, hands down. God, what did I do to end up with someone as lovely as you?”

Riza chuckled. “You convinced me to sneak out of my house when I was sixteen and come to a Christmas party at your frat house. From there… It just happened naturally.”

Roy smiled, taking her hand gently. “Then what a good thing it was that you dropped that plate. It gave me an excuse to talk to you. I love you, Riza Amelia Mustang. Did you know that?”

She smiled. “I might have had an inkling. Edward is okay to watch the kids?”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. You two go have fun,” the blond teen replied, waving a hand at the adults. Riza smiled. 

“We’ll be home late. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, okay?”

“Sure, sure.”

Roy opened the door, and Riza stepped into the cool winter air. She hadn’t been to a dinner party for years, not since Ellie was born, and that had been nearly four years ago.

“Are you ready, Riza?”

She smiled as Roy helped her into the car. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
